Beautiful Princes, Welcome to my Kingdom
by AthenaZelda
Summary: {Super Junior (HanChul)/2PM (KhunYoung)} Les princes Hangeng et Nichkhun des pays voisins se rendent au royaume de Shi en crise pour l'aider à retrouver sa stabilité. Ils y rencontrent le peuple qui souffre depuis des années du gouvernement du Premier Ministre.


La capitale du Royaume de Shi était une cité magnifique et éminemment reconnue pour sa richesse, sa culture et son architecture. Mais la vie économique s'était dégradée depuis quelques années, depuis que son roi était tombé gravement malade et que son Premier Ministre avait pris les rênes la Régence. De nombreuses lois furent modifiées au détriment du peuple et gonflant les égos des plus grandes familles aristocratiques. Et le roi mourut au bout de sept ans d'une éternelle souffrance. Ce roi n'avait aucun héritier, aucune descendance, sa dynastie s'éteignit avec lui. Cette société autrefois si prospère était en train de régresser à côté des grandes nations frontalières, laissant son peuple à l'abandon et ses monuments devenir des ruines.

Venu du royaume voisin, un jeune prince contemplait la cité par la fenêtre de son fiacre. Il y était souvent venu étant enfant, chaque maison, chaque rue qu'il voyait le rendaient nostalgique d'une époque révolue depuis la maladie du roi de Shi. Il esquissa un fin sourire et passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux d'ébène. La domestique qui l'accompagnait le regardait, compréhensive. Cela faisait effectivement des années qu'il n'était pas revenu.

- Prince Hangeng, dit-elle, nous arriverons au palais dans une demi-heure environs.

- Très bien, répondit-il simplement sans détourner les yeux du décor qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Les habitants de la cité regardaient le convoi du pays de No avec surprise et émerveillement. Le prince était accompagné d'une vingtaine de gardes royaux ainsi que des diplomates de sa cour choisis avec soin. L'attelage du prince était très reconnaissable aux autres par sa vive couleur rouge, couleur du royaume, avec des dorures réalisées par les plus grands maîtres.

A l'autre bout de la ville, un autre convoi attirait la même attention : celui du royaume de Sa. Dans un fiacre vert et or, décoré de façon similaire à celui du royaume de No, dormait Nichkhun, prince du royaume de Sa, jeune homme aux cheveux dorés. A contrecœur, son page le réveilla doucement.

- Votre Altesse, nous sommes entrés dans la cité.

- Quoi ? murmura le prince d'une voix endormie.

- Vous m'avez demandé de vous réveiller une fois arrivés en ville, se justifia le garçon, rougissant.

- Merci, sourit Nichkhun en regardant aussitôt par la fenêtre. Dis-moi Jonah, tu n'es jamais venu ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, mon prince.

- Profite de la vue avec moi alors. C'est une très grande cité !

Toutes les délégations des pays frontaliers, au nombre de dix, devaient se réunir au palais situé au centre de la ville. Toute l'aristocratie du royaume de Shi était déjà sur les lieux. Il fallait réorganiser la monarchie ainsi que le gouvernement. La politique récente menée par le Premier Ministre Uh-Del ne plaisait pas aux pays alliés et on avait ouvert une enquête pour savoir si le roi n'avait pas été rendu malade exprès à cause de l'avidité d'un seul homme. Il y avait donc de l'agitation au palais due à l'incertitude et à l'inquiétude de la noblesse. Il y avait d'un côté les alliés du Premier Ministre, dont la majeure partie des Ministres du royaume, puis ceux qui voulaient une nouvelle dynastie et surtout pas que le pouvoir revienne à Uh-Del. Tous attendaient donc l'aide des pays voisins venus porter assistance à la monarchie en crise.

Dans la grande bibliothèque du palais, quatre jeunes nobles patientaient à l'écart des patriarches de leurs familles et discutaient de la situation qui les préoccupait plus ou moins. Tandis que les autres étaient posés autour d'une table, l'un faisait les cent pas, l'air nerveux.

- Siwon, dit celui qui semblait être le plus âgé du groupe, arrête un peux, veux-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui t'angoisse à ce point ?

- Laisse-le faire, Yesung. Il est plus concerné par la politique que toi, répondit un troisième, plus jeune, grand et fin, avec un visage d'enfant.

- Ton père veut-il à ce point que tu sois Ministre pour que tu nous fasses partager ta frustration ? continua Yesung en rangeant un livre qui avait été laissé au mauvais endroit.

- Comment pouvez-vous être à ce point insouciants ? demanda Siwon en leur gratifiant d'un regard noir.

- Je te rappelle que nous nous sommes donnés la peine de venir, dit le plus jeune du groupe, levant à peine le nez du livre qu'il lisait. Même si nous sommes trop jeunes pour être concernés par la succession du roi.

- Facile à dire Chansung, si tu avais un père comme le mien…

- Reste à savoir si nos voisins pourront nous aider à gérer cette crise, murmura Yesung, songeur. Mais rien n'est certain. Qu'en pense ton père, Kyuhyun, lui qui est proche du Premier Ministre ?

Le jeune homme au visage d'enfant haussa les épaules.

- On ne discute pas vraiment de ces sujets-là. On ne discute pas tout court. Il m'a dit « viens avec moi » et je l'ai suivi.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit sur un cinquième jeune noble qui semblait très en colère, comme s'il était forcé d'être ici.

- Junho, chantonna Chansung le nez toujours dans son livre, ne vous apprend-on pas la ponctualité dans votre maison ?

- Quoi ? On avait dit une heure précise ? répliqua le retardataire.

- Non, répondit Siwon, nous ne pensions pas que tu allais venir. Tu as toujours eu très peu d'intérêt pour la politique. Les ambassadeurs seront là d'une minute à l'autre.

- Vous l'avez laissé patauger dans ses réflexions de futur ministre ou quoi ? demanda Junho à Yesung avant de se tourner vers Siwon. Arrête un peu de vouloir y croire, ça ne changera rien. Uh-Dell veut rester Premier Ministre et même mettre son postérieur sur le trône. Et tout le conseil le soutient. Ces ambassadeurs aussi sages et diplomates qu'ils soient ne peuvent rien faire. Les Ministres sont tous pourris.

- Je te remercie, coupa amèrement Kyuhyun. Nos pères à tous les cinq sont ministres, ce qui inclut le tien. Tu peux dire ça de mon père mais je t'en prie, le tien n'a pas vendu son âme au diable !

- De toute façon que va-t-on faire puisqu'il n'y a plus de lignée royale ? continua Junho. Autant donner le pouvoir au peuple…

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne portait aucun intérêt à la politique jusqu'à très récemment, dit Yesung tout bas, tu tiens un discours bien exalté et dangereux dans l'enceinte de ce palais. Sans compter ton nouveau vocabulaire.

- Dis ce que tu veux, fit l'exalté, je m'en vais. Je vous laisse le soin d'accueillir les ambassadeurs. Je ne suis pas assez poli.

Aussitôt venu aussitôt reparti, ne laissant pas le temps à ses amis de répondre. Chansung leva enfin les yeux de son livre.

- C'est peut-être un discours nouveau sortant de sa bouche mais il est toujours aussi impulsif qu'avant, c'est une bonne chose.

- Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention, soupira Siwon. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait que nous dans cette bibliothèque, ou le seigneur Junbae pourrait perdre un fils.

Junho traversa tout le palais à grands pas. Il ne vit même pas sa mère sur son passage et il fut pris de court quand elle l'interpela.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'ai rien à faire ici.

- Je pensais que ton père avait réussi à te convaincre de mieux t'impliquer, soupira-t-elle.

- J'ai changé d'avis, répondit le fils, impatient de partir.

- Et où comptais-tu aller ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Tu allais le retrouver, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle froidement.

- Je ne vois pas le problème !

- Pourquoi passes-tu ton temps à traîner avec ce vaurien ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- Appelez-le comme vous voulez, mère, il restera toujours mon frère.

Et il continua son chemin laissant derrière lui sa mère désemparée. Elle semblait particulièrement outrée par cette attitude dévergondée. Elle plaçait tous ses espoirs en son fils. Elle sentit une main se poser chaleureusement sur son épaule.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ma douce amie ?

- Je m'inquiète pour notre fils.

- Allons Eunhae, rit Junbae. Il est bien trop jeune encore pour se soucier de la politique.

- Mais il est parti retrouver votre aîné, et…

- Ayez confiance en Junsu, il a toujours pris soin de lui.

Eunhae voulait dire bien des choses sur son beau-fils mais elle se retint. Elle avait trop souvent essayé de détacher ce garçon de leur famille et de minimiser son influence sur son Junho, en vain. Même Junbae traitait son fils aîné comme un véritable noble alors que sa mère avait été une simple paysanne.

Dans les quartiers des domestiques, alors qu'on s'affairait en cuisine, une voix rendue inhumaine par la colère s'écria :

- DONGHAE !

Un jeune homme svelte s'échappa des cuisines avec légèreté, un morceau de pain dans la bouche. Il bousculait en s'excusant d'une voix étouffée la foule qui empruntait les couloirs. Il rejoignit une salle remplie de gardes qui se reposaient.

- D'où tu viens comme ça ? fit l'un d'eux, qui somnolait, aussitôt ignoré.

- Alors alors ? s'empressa un autre au visage rond.

- Mon cher Shindong, aujourd'hui c'est canard à l'orange, saumon façon nordique et en dessert… coulis de framboise sur gâteau fourré à la crème de noisette, énuméra Donghae. Ils ont juste un morceau de pain en moins.

- Tu as fini tes pitreries ? demanda Kibum en finissant l'entretien de son sabre. Et toi, ne l'encourage pas.

Il donna un léger coup à Shindong qui riait de bon cœur.

- Ton maître sera fier de toi, continua Kibum avec ironie.

- Selon Kyuhyun, si j'arrive à embarrasser monseigneur son père ça l'arrange, répondit Donghae avec son sourire le plus avenant.

- Tous ceux qui entendirent cette remarque ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Kibum y compris.

- Tu devrais être plus relaxe, charria Donghae, Yesung est très conciliant avec toi.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que je dois abuser de sa gentillesse.

- La relation idéale serait celle de Taec et de maître Chansung, soupira Shindong avec une pointe de jalousie et en se tournant vers celui qui avait été ignoré par Donghae. Ils se comprennent sans même se parler. C'est pas une vie, garde attitré de la jeunesse aristocrate.

- Vous n'êtes pas inquiets de ce qu'il pourrait se passer ? demanda Kibum.

- Comment ne pas passer à côté alors que maître Siban ne cesse d'oppresser Siwon avec ça, se plaignit de nouveau Shindong. Vous croyez que son Altesse Hangeng réussira à nous aider ?

- Il n'est pas le seul à faire un long chemin jusqu'ici pour redresser la fierté de notre royaume, dit Taecyeon qui semblait bouder.

- Le petit Nichkhun aussi, ajouta Kibum.

- Qui ne doit plus être si petit que ça, dit Shindong. Il a l'âge de notre petit Taec.

- Tu m'en veux ? murmura affectueusement Donghae au plus jeune du groupe, coupant court à la conversation.

- Non, soupira Taec en s'étirant et en repoussant son aîné qui s'approchait de trop près.

- Les garçons, coupa une femme à la carrure massive. On vous demande auprès de vos jeunes maîtres. Les ambassadeurs sont arrivés.

Ainsi Shindong, Kibum, Donghae et Taecyeon, tous les quatre respectivement gardes rapprochés de Siwon, Yesung, Kyuhyun et Chansung, retrouvèrent leur sérieux et quittèrent la pièce.

Hangeng sortit de son fiacre et gravit les marches du palais. On l'interpela derrière lui et il se retourna, tombant nez à nez avec le Prince Nichkhun qui lui gratifiait d'un lumineux sourire. Ils s'enlacèrent chaleureusement, heureux de se retrouver.

- Ta dernière lettre m'a fait plaisir, dit Hangeng. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir répondu mais je savais que nous allions nous voir ici.

- J'avais compris mon frère.

- C'est moi ou tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois ?

- C'est toi qui vieillis, répondit Khun malicieusement.

Ils rirent de bon cœur et entrèrent dans le palais. Une réception d'accueil les attendait dans quelques heures.

C'était une cité circulaire et organisée hiérarchiquement autour du palais royal. Au plus proche du palais, il y avait les quartiers occupés par les Ministres et les familles de la Haute Noblesse, puis on trouvait les quartiers de la Basse Noblesse et de la bourgeoisie, et enfin, contre les remparts de la ville, les quartiers les plus pauvres occupés par le bas peuple. Au-delà de ces remparts se trouvait la bordure extérieure où s'étendaient des exploitations agricoles, des champs d'élevages ainsi que les habitations des paysans.

Wooyoung était un de ces jeunes paysans vivant du côté Est de la ville. Il travaillait avec Kangin et Ryeowook, ses amis d'enfance, et tous les trois exploitaient des champs de blé et de maïs, ainsi que d'un potager et d'un poulailler. En plein soleil, ils travaillaient durement la terre afin de pouvoir vendre des produits alimentaires. La nouvelle de l'arrivée de l'aide des pays alliés était parvenue à leurs oreilles.

- Il parait qu'ils défileront en ville demain, dit Ryeowook en posant nonchalamment les bras croisés sur le manche de sa bêche. J'aimerai vraiment les voir.

- Pourquoi faire ? marmonna Kangin en s'énervant sur sa parcelle. T'émerveiller devant des paons qui se pavanent ? Allons Wookie, arrête de fantasmer sur une vie que tu n'auras pas !

- Quel rabat-joie tu fais ! Ils sont venus nous aider ! Ils trouveront des solutions à notre situation. De toute façon ça ne peut pas être pire…

- Foutaises ! Jeune naïf, coupa Kangin amer en le menaçant de son outil de travail. Ce n'est qu'un spectacle. Ils sont venus pour rien. Uh-Dell restera au pouvoir, il deviendra même roi, et instaurera encore des lois régressives. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Qu'en penses-tu Woo ?

- Je n'en pense rien, répondit Wooyoung qui n'avait pas cessé de bêcher. Allez-y ou pas, c'est comme vous voulez. Moi je serai là à travailler. Admirer des aristos sur des canassons ne nous aidera pas à avoir suffisamment d'argent pour survivre cet hiver.

Comme si cela clôturait le débat, les deux autres se turent et reprirent leur besogne.

La réception qui accueillait les ambassadeurs venait de commencer. On présenta un par un chacun des membres présents. Le Premier Ministre Uh-Dell accueillit particulièrement avec chaleur le Prince Hangeng. Il semblait fort que ce dernier avait beaucoup d'influence et qu'il fallait entrer dans son cercle. Cependant le prince semblait ne porter aucun intérêt au Premier Ministre, s'intéressant davantage au Ministre de la Justice Koosan.

- Je suis ravi de vous revoir Monseigneur, dit-il.

- C'est un honneur votre Altesse, s'inclina Koosan.

- Comment vont vos fils ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Comment vont Leeteuk et Kyuhyun ? précisa Hangeng.

- Je suis désolé votre Altesse, je n'ai qu'un fils, Kyuhyun ici présent, répondit le Ministre en prenant son fils par le bras.

- Où est Leeteuk ? insista le prince.

- Il est mort votre Altesse, dit froidement son interlocuteur. Il y a des années de cela.

Le sourire sur le visage de Hangeng disparut aussitôt. Il s'excusa auprès de Koosan et de son fils pour s'isoler de la foule et des diverses conversations d'usage. Il ne vit pas le visage assombri de Kyuhyun en réaction aux révélations de son père. Il ne vit pas non plus Nichkhun le suivre dans le boudoir.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Leeteuk est mort, dit faiblement Hangeng, sous le choc, en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Tu te rends compte ? Celui qui fut comme un frère pour moi n'est plus de ce monde et personne ne m'a annoncé cette nouvelle.

Il essayait de cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait la douleur soudaine qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Nichkhun partageait son chagrin. Il avait peu de souvenirs de Leeteuk, mis à part sa voix, sa patience et son charisme. Il avait été pour Hangeng ce que Hangeng était pour Khun aujourd'hui. Pourquoi leur avait-on caché cette triste perte ? Le décès de l'héritier d'une des plus anciennes familles du royaume de Shi aurait pourtant dû être l'objet d'une annonce officielle, d'un avis d'obsèques, ou ne serait-ce d'un quelconque message pour prévenir les pays voisins d'un deuil. La famille royale de No avait été très proche de celle de Koosan et leurs enfants avaient grandi ensemble. Hangeng comprenait alors avec peine pourquoi du jour au lendemain il ne recevait plus de lettres de son ami et pourquoi il ne répondait pas aux siennes. Ils virent Siwon entrer dans l'antichambre. Hangeng et lui s'enlacèrent. Siwon était aussi un ami d'enfance très proche.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, constata-t-il.

- Le Ministre Koosan vient de m'annoncer le décès de Leeteuk. Comment voulais-tu que je le prenne ? Je fais mon possible pour ne pas pleurer maintenant. Et toi mon ami, pourquoi me l'as-tu caché ? s'indigna le prince devant un Siwon se décomposant peu à peu.

- Le décès de Leeteuk ? répéta-t-il surpris. Mais… oui en fait, tu sais c'était inattendu et on avait tant à faire…

Sa voix était hésitante : il était visiblement très gêné.

- Où est-il enterré ? continua Hangeng.

- Dans le cimetière sud.

- Si loin ?

- Tu dois retourner dans la Grande Salle, tu sais. On va boire un verre à la mémoire de Leeteuk si tu veux, mais je t'en prie, attend la fin de la réception pour le pleurer.

Hangeng eut un petit rire.

- Toi me donner de sages conseils… tu as grandi, Siwon, sourit le prince.

- Il a raison, si tu ne te montres pas à la réception, les gens vont se poser des questions, ajouta Nichkhun.

- Regarde, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir grandi. Tête-Blonde aussi.

- Ce sera « votre Altesse Nichkhun » pour toi, répliqua Tête-Blonde. Comment peux-tu être si familier avec un prince ?

- Parce qu'on t'a connu en culotte courte, Tête-Blonde, intervint Yesung qui avait pris la conversation en route. Et puis c'est une discussion privée, aucun témoin.

- De quoi est-il mort ? interrogea Hangeng. Puisque ça a été soudain, que s'est-il passé ? Et quand ?

- Nous en parleront plus posément après la soirée, Altesse, murmura Siwon, l'air compatissant.

Hangeng dut se résigner à retourner dans la Grande Salle le cœur lourd. Comme cela était-il possible ? Maladie ? Accident ? Assassinat ? Ou pire encore… où était donc Leeteuk, fier et espiègle fils aîné du Ministre de la Justice ?

La réception fut longue aux yeux de Hangeng qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des tas de questions. Longue et douloureuse. Koosan ne voulait pas évoquer son fils et Kyuhyun s'était échappé de la soirée avec son garde Donghae. Il semblait également que Siwon voulait éviter une conversation sur Leeteuk, alors sans prévenir quiconque, le prince de No prit son cheval et traversa incognito la ville en pleine en direction du cimetière. Il chercha longtemps la tombe de son ami. Tous les noms qu'il trouvait lui étaient étrangers. La gorge nouée, il fit trois fois le tour du cimetière en vain. Il ne savait donc pas où pleurer, où dire adieu à un frère. Il se dit qu'il n'allait pas laisser Siwon maintenir le mystère. A la première heure le lendemain, il allait avoir la conversation qu'il désirait. Il balaya une dernière fois le cimetière du regard, pensant que la nuit ne l'aidait pas dans sa recherche, et grimpa sur le cheval pour retourner au palais.

Il passa durant tout le chemin du retour à réfléchir. En venant ici il ne s'attendait pas à une telle nouvelle. L'esprit ailleurs, il n'était pas sur ses gardes. Ce fut grâce à un réflexe conditionné qu'il parvint à rester sur son cheval quand l'animal se mit à se cambrer sans prévenir. Hangeng comprit aussitôt : quelqu'un venait de lui couper la route intentionnellement et restait immobile devant lui. Il allait parler à l'individu bien emmitouflé dans une cape quand il sentit un trait lui passer sous le nez. La flèche se planta sur le mur en bois de la maison à quelques mètres de lui. Puis une personne se glissa légèrement derrière lui sur le cheval. Il n'eut pas le temps de se défendre qu'un sac de toile lui fut passé sur la tête.

- Désolé Altesse, fit une voix amusée derrière lui. Je vous invite à une autre soirée.

Immobilisé, Hangeng se sentit soulevé et emmené rapidement à l'écart de la route principale. Il ne pouvait deviner le chemin qu'il parcourut et le temps lui sembla long jusqu'à ce qu'on le pose sur une chaise et qu'on le ligota sans retirer la toile qui le rendait aveugle. Il se sentait ridicule de s'être laissé faire.

- Vite fait bien fait, commenta la voix qu'il avait déjà entendue tantôt.

- Tu es sûr qu'il est bien attaché ? demanda une deuxième voix masculine.

- Tu es sûr que c'est bien un des princes étrangers ? fit un autre qui avait une voix plus douce.

- Sûr ! Tu doutes de moi ? défia le premier. Nul ne résiste à Eunhyuk le Magnifique ! Et Junsu est témoin de ma performance ! N'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, répondit un autre posément.

Il entendit des bruits de pas s'avança vers lui. Quelqu'un s'était assis en face d'après son intuition.

- Qui a eu cette idée ?

- Moi ! répondit celui qui s'appelait Eunhyuk. On ira revendiquer l'enlèvement et on demandera une rançon.

On retira la toile et Hangeng vit enfin qu'il se retrouvait dans une petite salle délabrée avec six personnes autour de lui. Il regarda longuement celui qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux s'embuèrent aussitôt.

- Leeteuk, murmura-t-il la gorge nouée, entre surprise et soulagement.

- Hangeng ! s'exclama son vis-à-vis avec un grand sourire.

Il allait bien. Apparemment chef d'une bande, mais il était bien là, face à lui, ses yeux malicieux pétillants de vie, arborant son éternel sourire. Il se leva précipitamment pour détacher son ami. Ils s'enlacèrent chaleureusement.

- Alors quoi ? Tu te fais enlever et ça te rend tout fragile ? railla Leeteuk. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça, dit le prince en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains. Sale ingrat. Ton père m'a dit que tu étais mort. Je reviens du cimetière après avoir cherché ta tombe.

Il se mit à rire de lui-même. Oui il se sentait complètement ridicule. Leeteuk perdit son sourire. Il comprit à quel point Hangeng avait pu être chamboulé.

- Je vois. En un sens c'est vrai, il m'a renié et déshérité.

- Quoi ? s'étonna le prince. Et pourquoi personne ne m'en a parlé ?

- Je suis désolé. Il s'est passé tant de choses… mon père fait tout pour cacher cette histoire.

- Siwon…

- T'a sans doute caché la vérité à cause de la pression de mon père. Cela fait six ans maintenant.

- Cela fait trop longtemps, commenta celui qui avait la voix douce. J'ai vu ton frère. A force de lui rabâcher que tu es mort il commence à vraiment le croire.

- Six ans, murmura Hangeng. Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est une longue histoire. Mais je te présente mes amis d'abord.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table. L'un d'eux, qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole, amena des boissons ainsi qu'un repas préparé à la va-vite. Il avait le visage fin, le corps fin, on aurait presque pu le prendre pour une femme, une véritable beauté froide avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, comme s'il était capable à un moment ou à un autre de faire quelque chose d'étonnant. Son allure retenait particulièrement l'attention de Hangeng qui n'avait jamais vu un individu pareil.

- Je vois que Heechul ne te laisse pas indifférent, se moqua Leeteuk. C'est lui qui gère cette auberge qui nous sert de couverture.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ? demanda Hangeng en faisant mine de ne pas avoir vu le dénommé Heechul s'incliner devant lui.

- On essaie de rétablir un peu de justice dans cette ville, répondit-il.

- En faisant quoi ?

- Je sais pourquoi tu es là. On essaie de nous aveugler en nous faisant croire que tout s'arrangera pour le peuple, que le royaume de Shi retrouvera son équilibre…

- Mais c'est vraiment ce que nous comptons faire.

- Non c'est faux, coupa Leeteuk. Toi tu y crois, mais les Ministres toujours au pouvoir sont corrompus. Mon père en premier. C'est à cause de nos divergences d'opinions politiques que mon père m'a déshérité.

- Je sais qu'il faut corriger les erreurs commises par le gouvernement. C'est pour ça que…

- Hangeng, votre présence ici n'est qu'un leurre. Prends le temps de voir comment vit la population. Ce n'est en rien comparable à ce que l'on voyait quand nous étions enfants. Nous nous introduisons donc dans les maisons des Ministres ou des grands nobles qui soutiennent Uh-Dell. Il est normal que l'argent dont ils se servaient pour affaiblir le peuple serve plutôt à l'aider à survivre.

- Vous volez aux riches pour donner aux pauvres, résuma Hangeng. Leeteuk…

- Teukie. Maintenant on me connaît sous ce nom-là.

- Teukie, reprit le prince, c'est très dangereux. Si on t'attrape tu risques gros.

- Nous sommes très organisés, il ne faut pas croire. On a su se créer des réseaux d'information dans la ville et même dans le palais. Je te présente Junho, il est noble, et son père est Ministre. Voici son frère Junsu qui est à moitié roturier. Ce sont eux qui se chargent de recueillir des informations en plus de leur talent au sabre.

Il désigna ensuite celui que Hangeng avait repéré avec sa voix douce.

- Voici Sungmin, issu de la petite noblesse, avec Junho ils peuvent s'introduire dans le palais et dans les cercles fermés de l'aristocratie. Il a la particularité de se repérer parfaitement dans le noir et il nous a appris comment. Lui c'est Eunhyuk, c'est un acrobate. Il grimpe n'importe quel mur, n'importe quel toit, et peux se déplacer furtivement. Junho est plus ou moins son disciple, quand ils arrivent à s'entendre.

- J'avais remarqué ses talents, sourit Hangeng.

- J'espère que vous n'aviez pas eu peur, dit Eunhyuk, embarrassé.

- Pas du tout, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Vous être vraiment doués.

- Je sais, je sais !

- Enfin Heechul est bien sûr garant de notre couverture mais c'est un maître des instruments à corde. Donc évidemment il est également maître au tir à l'arc.

- Je vois. C'est donc à vous que je dois d'avoir vu passer une flèche devant mes yeux tout à l'heure.

- Evidemment, répondit Heechul. Dans l'unique but de détourner votre attention.

- Je vous félicite pour votre habileté.

- On va te laisser rentrer au palais, dit Leeteuk.

- Trop aimable. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose.

- C'est déjà beaucoup de te raconter tout cela. Mais j'ai confiance en toi.

- Je n'en parlerai à personne.

- Je sais.

- Pas même à Khun, précisa Hangeng. Mais j'ai quelques mots à dire à Siwon qui m'a menti sur ta mort.

- Ne lui en veux pas. La situation est déjà bien compliquée comme ça.

- Leeteuk…

- Teukie, corrigea l'aîné.

- Je veux bien que tu fasses ton possible pour aider le peuple. Mais je n'apprécie vraiment pas qu'on me mente sur ta mort, continua le prince froidement. En un soir j'ai appris ton décès, j'ai essayé de supporter la douleur toute la soirée, ensuite je me fais enlever par des hommes qui sont sous tes ordres et je te vois bien vivant. Je ne veux pas d'autre surprise.

- Je comprends.

- Crois-moi, je vais tout faire pour arranger l'état actuel de ton royaume. Je n'en démordrai pas, je te jure que cela va changer. Je vais t'aider et te couvrir s'il le faut. Mais plus de surprise.

- Je te le promets, sourit Teukie.

Hangeng le regarda silencieusement et parvint à se calmer.

- Ça me fait vraiment du bien de te voir, dit-il. Et je suis rassuré de te savoir en vie. Je vois que tu es bien entouré, c'est mieux que si tu étais seul.

- Ce sont des amis en qui on peut avoir confiance. Même si ce n'est pas facile tous les jours.

- Je n'y peux rien si Junho a un caractère de merde et qu'il se croit obligé de faire ses caprices parce qu'il est le plus jeune, marmonna Eunhyuk en croisant les bras.

- Voyons voir si tu peux encore parler avec mon épée plantée dans ton gosier, répliqua Junho qui reçut une claque derrière la tête de la part de son frère.

- Respecte tes aînés.

- Et toi reste poli, ajouta Heechul en marchant sur le pied de l'acrobate.

- C'est sans doute un environnement plus sain que les intrigues de la cour, commenta Hangeng.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit pour t'expliquer la situation, ajouta Teukie. Mais je pensais que tu devais être bien occupé de ton côté.

Il était temps pour le prince de No de rentrer au palais avant que l'on ne s'aperçoive de son absence. Il enlaça Leeteuk une dernière fois et dit au revoir aux cinq autres avec le sourire avant de monter sur son cheval pour reprendre son chemin. Il arriva très vite au palais et il partit aussitôt dans la chambre qu'il allait occuper durant son séjour. Se croyant seul il tomba lourdement sur le lit. Trop d'émotions et d'informations en une soirée.

- Où étais-tu ? fit une voix familière dans un coin de la pièce.

Hangeng se redressa et vit Nichkhun assit dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

- J'étais inquiet, précisa le prince de Sa.

- J'étais allé voir un ami, sourit Hangeng.

- Et tu vas bien ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

- Par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, dit Nichkhun.

- Je parlerai à Siwon demain, répondit l'aîné.

- Dans ce cas, finit Khun en se levant, je vais te laisser te reposer.

Et il partit dans sa chambre. Hangeng resta un moment assis immobile, se sentant coupable d'avoir pris l'engagement de mentir à Nichkhun. Lui-même n'avait pas apprécié qu'on lui mente. Il s'allongea en soupirant. Demain serait un autre jour. Il passa la nuit à réfléchir sur ce qu'ils allaient faire pour ramener le royaume de Shi à une politique plus juste et plus stable, à ce que lui allait faire personnellement pour aider Leeteuk et ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Siwon. En somme, se dit-il, il y a beaucoup de travail et le séjour dans ce palais allait être long. Il comptait bien aller faire connaissance avec le peuple, voir comment on vivait dans la cité et même à l'extérieur. Il comptait bien revoir Leeteuk même dans le secret le plus absolu. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Beaucoup de choses à faire. Ce n'était que de la politique. Dans son demi-sommeil il sentit un regard posé sur lui, le perçant comme une flèche, et il s'endormit, enroulé dans ses draps.

Le lendemain, il était prévu que les délégations défilent dans toute la ville, passant même par la bordure extérieure pour se rentre au temple situé à quelques kilomètres de la ville, au nord de la forêt. La matinée fut consacrée aux préparatifs. Il y eut tellement d'agitation dans les sous-sols que Donghae, en tant que renfort de main d'œuvre, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se plaindre.

- De toute façon ce n'est qu'une mascarade ! Nous sommes en train de monter un spectacle.

- On s'est levé du mauvais pied ce matin ? commenta Taecyeon qui déposa une énorme caisse en bois dans le débarras.

- On en fait quoi de ces guirlandes dorées ? demanda Shindong en regardant, sceptique, ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

- C'est une parure pour les chevaux, répondit Kibum en examinant la liste des objets qu'ils devaient emmener aux écuries.

- C'est une parade. Un cirque. Une blague, continua le râleur en essayant de démêler ce qui devait être une corde. Je devrais être avec mon jeune seigneur qui doit supporter avec douleur un discours paternel sans intérêt.

Dans les étages supérieurs, Hangeng parvint à coincer Siwon dans une salle isolée. Il montrait ostensiblement une colère contenue.

- Parlons franchement vous et moi, jeune seigneur Siwon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Appelez-moi Altesse, restez à votre place pour une fois, répliqua Hangeng en lui jetant un regard froid.

- Comme vous voulez.

- Bien. Maintenant eut égard à votre rang et à nos ancienne amitié vous allez être franc avec moi.

- Altesse, il y a des choses que…

- Leeteuk est vivant, n'est-ce pas ?

Siwon resta un moment silencieux. Il comprenait que ce n'était plus la peine de mentir à Hangeng.

- En effet, votre Altesse. Il vit, et il se cache.

- Alors j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous avez maintenu le mensonge de sa mort et pourquoi ne m'a-t-on rien dit sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Monseigneur le Ministre Koosan son père a fait pression sur nos familles, personne à l'extérieur de la ville ne devait savoir qu'il avait déshérité son prodigieux fils aîné tant respecté. Je n'ai pas pu désobéir aux ordres de mon père, je suis navré, répondit le jeune noble en s'inclinant légèrement.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent longuement en silence. Puis Hangeng retrouva son visage serein.

- En tant que mon ami, tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir, murmura-t-il.

- Je sais, j'en suis désolé, ajouta Siwon. Mais je pensais que Leeteuk lui-même t'aurait annoncé une telle nouvelle.

- Tu as mal pensé. Est-ce que tu l'as revu ?

- Vaguement lorsque je me promène en ville, je l'aperçois. Il a l'air en pleine forme.

- Koosan a renié son fils alors… pourquoi exactement ?

- Divergence politique. Leeteuk était totalement opposé au Premier Ministre et il a même affirmé qu'il empoisonnait le Roi pour prendre sa place. Et puis…

- Il y a une autre raison ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, mais il y a aussi une raison plus personnelle, une raison qui a fait que Leeteuk s'est totalement détaché de sa famille, de ses amis, de la noblesse.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Hangeng, je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas très au fait et ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

- Très bien je n'insiste pas, soupira le prince. Allons-nous préparer alors pour notre exhibition publique.

- Tu as l'air ravi, ironisa Siwon, retrouvant peu à peu le sourire.

- Se pavaner devant la foule, en voilà une bonne idée. Ton premier Ministre croit vraiment que nous allons le soutenir ?

- Il est très imbu de lui-même.

On avait préparé les chevaux. Un pur-sang noir à parures rouges et or attendait le prince Hangeng dans la cour du château aux côtés d'un cheval blanc destiné au prince Nichkhun. Le Premier Ministre avait offert un étalon à chaque membre des dix délégations.

- Je pensais que ces magnifiques animaux seraient dignes de vos Altesse, dit Uh-Dell à Hangeng en s'inclinant modestement. Nous avons fait assortir sa robe à vos vêtements des grandes occasions.

- En effet, Hangeng portait un costume noir décoré d'une écharpe rouge et or.

- Nous avions déjà nos chevaux, murmura Nichkhun, sèchement. Au lieu d'offrir des bêtes qui valent des millions à des princes qui n'en ont aucune utilité, donnez plutôt des vivres à votre peuple.

Hangeng lui donna un coup de coude. Certes le cadeau était inutile mais c'était également dangereux de dédaigner un présent diplomatique. Uh-Dell se sentit humilié quand des membres plus âgés de la délégation ne purent se contenir de rire. Ils acceptèrent néanmoins les chevaux et se mirent en selle.

Nichkhun et Hangeng défilaient côte à côte, affichant avec le sourire leur complicité mutuelle. Une cohorte de gardes à pied leur servait d'unique protection et cela leur convenait. Tous les ambassadeurs faisaient partie du cortège, examinant la ville et ses habitants. Hangeng avait vraiment l'impression d'être exhibé comme un animal de foire par cette décision fantasque du Premier Ministre. Il se sentait mal à l'aise devant cette foule qui regardait le convoi avec incrédulité. Heureusement que Khun était à ses côtés. Tous deux s'entraidaient à supporter cela et à montrer un visage chaleureux au peuple. Leeteuk était sur le seuil de l'entrée de l'auberge et regardait son ami de loin sans montrer la moindre émotion. Il fut touché de voir Nichkhun : la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, le jeune prince avait alors seize ans, le même âge que Kyuhyun. Teukie pensa alors fortement à son frère qui n'avait pas l'air d'être présent. En revanche il aperçut son père aux côtés du Premier Ministre et un éclair lui traversa le regard. Il serra les poings et rentra dans l'auberge pour calmer son esprit. Les deux frères Junho et Junsu le regardèrent longuement avant de sortir à leur tour pour voir leur père.

Le convoi sortit de la ville pour prendre la direction du temple. Il passa à côté des champs et des paysans qui travaillaient leur terre. Ce fut Ryeowook qui les remarqua en premier. Il s'arrêta et les contempla. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir vivre avec autant de facilité. Kangin grogna légèrement en leur jetant un regard noir avant de reprendre son travail. Wooyoung lui aussi fut vaincu par la curiosité. Ils avaient l'air bien sérieux, ces ambassadeurs. Peut-être seraient-ils capables de changer les choses. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un jeune prince chevauchant le cheval blanc. Ses cheveux doraient au soleil, ce n'était pas commun dans la région, alors que ses sourcils étaient noirs et épais, et sa peau était très pâle. Il regardait en souriant son voisin au costume noir. Wooyoung était complètement immobile depuis de longues secondes. Il se dit que même pour un homme, la beauté étrangère était réellement attirante et lumineuse. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son égarement, il reprit aussitôt son travail avec acharnement. Il ne leva même pas les yeux pour les voir disparaître dans la forêt.


End file.
